Programmes
by Desesperine
Summary: UA, one-shot, Sasunaru. Kakashi Hatake est un des plus grands programmateurs de son temps. Précis, il décide des actions à mettre en place, choisit le moment de les réaliser. Aujourd'hui, il doit avec son équipe orchestrer une nouvelle rencontre entre deux êtres dont la compatibilité est selon les simulateurs extrêmement élevée mais qui ne se sont jamais vus.


**Description :** UA, one-shot, Sasunaru. Kakashi Hatake est un des plus grands programmateurs de son temps. Précis, il décide des actions à mettre en place, choisit le moment de les réaliser. Aujourd'hui, il doit avec son équipe orchestrer une nouvelle rencontre entre deux êtres dont la compatibilité est selon les simulateurs extrêmement élevée mais qui ne se sont jamais vus.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne tire aucun profit pécuniaire de cette fanfiction.

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter aujourd'hui _Programmes_. Il s'agit d'un one-shot que j'ai écrit cette nuit même, entre minuit et quatre heures du matin. Il n'était absolument pas prévu dans mon ensemble fictionnel et m'est un peu tombé dessus sans crier gare. Je crois que j'écoutais le remix de Moby du thème de James Bond lorsque j'en suis venue à imaginer une rencontre entre mes deux personnages favoris – une rencontre qui serait orchestrée par d'autres qu'eux, que le simple hasard ou que l'odieux destin. Les premières phrases se sont imposées à moi, je me suis dit « pourquoi pas ? » et j'ai laissé les mots venir.

L'avis que j'en ai est assez mitigé. Je l'ai retravaillé l'après-midi entière mais certains passages se sont dérobés à ma prise et ont refusé de se faire modifier. J'ai bien senti qu'il y avait des à-coups lorsque j'écrivais – il était tard et j'étais passablement fatiguée. Mais j'avais tellement peur de perdre mon idée que j'ai tout de même poursuivi. Et je savais que j'en viendrais à bout avant l'aube – après tout, il ne fait que vingt et une pages et j'ai prouvé avec _Au sommet de la montagne_ que je pouvais faire bien pire en terme de chapitre.

L'univers est assez particulier, l'histoire laisse un goût étrange à la fin mais ma foi… je partage et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Commentez si vous le souhaitez !

Amicalement,

Désespérine

* * *

**PROGRAMMES**

* * *

_Il est quinze heures et vingt-huit minutes lorsque Sakura pousse les portes du bureau d'un des plus grands programmateurs de son temps : Kakashi Hatake. Comme à son habitude, il est penché sur son bureau, dans son éternelle chemise jaune pâle, à relire un énième rapport. Derrière l'air fatigué de l'homme, ses cheveux déjà gris dans lesquels il passe sans relâche la main, elle peut même voir la veste bleu marine de costume qu'il a laissé échouer sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il l'entend entrer mais lève à peine les yeux vers elle. Elle se courbe brièvement._

_« Hatake-san, il va bientôt être quinze heures trente. Senju-sama a demandé à ce que vous soyez prévenu. »_

_Kakashi jette un rapide regard à l'horloge murale qui trône derrière lui, au-dessus de sa fenêtre, puis à sa montre. Celle-ci a deux minutes de retard. Il la règle rapidement._

_« Merci, Haruno. Elle a bien fait. Je suis tellement pris par ce dossier que j'en aurais presque oublié le plus important, dit-il avec un petit sourire contrit en désignant l'énorme pochette étalée sur son bureau dont il inspecte depuis la première heure chaque document. Mais allons-y, il va bientôt être l'heure ! poursuit-il en s'étirant, faisant légèrement craquer ses épaules. »_

_Il se lève ensuite, remet sa veste de costume puis suit sa charmante secrétaire._

_Dans les longs couloirs blancs, les gens commencent à se presser. Nul ne veut manquer le spectacle. La rencontre d'aujourd'hui promet d'être mémorable tant les sujets sont intéressants et si peu anodins ; et tant le metteur en scène est réputé. Le sourire de Kakashi s'élargit à cette pensée. Il aime les compliments qu'on lui fait couramment à ce propos et le fait que Tsunade elle-même ait demandé à ce que ce soit lui qui prenne en main l'affaire ne peut que lui faire plaisir._

_Il n'a cependant pas le temps de s'attarder plus sur sa réjouissance qu'ils arrivent devant l'ascenseur. Avant que les portes de celui-ci ne soient totalement ouvertes, un jeune homme passe en coup de vent devant eux : c'est Lee Rock, un jeune stagiaire qui l'a soi-disant toujours admiré et qui rêve de devenir aussi bon programmateur que lui._

_« Bonne chance, Hatake-san ! lance-t-il avec entrain avant de s'éloigner, un grand sourire aux lèvres et le pouce levé. »_

_Kakashi répond d'un signe de main puis pénètre dans l'habitacle. Avec habilité, Sakura fait basculer les lourds dossiers qu'elle porte sous un de ses bras pour pouvoir appuyer sur le bouton de leur étage. Kakashi sent l'appareil s'élever. Nerveux, il desserre quelque peu sa cravate et voit du coin de l'œil la jeune fille passer la main sur sa courte jupe pourpre. Après tout, la rencontre va être diffusée à un grand nombre et nul doute que les cameramen offriront également quelques images d'eux-mêmes. Ils se doivent d'être parfaits. Et de rendre la rencontre tout aussi irréprochable. C'est la réputation de la maison de production Senju qu'ils mettent ici en jeu._

_Les portes s'ouvrent enfin devant eux. De grandes acclamations les accueillent. La majorité des employés est déjà là et les attend avec impatience. Le sourire de Kakashi est cette fois-ci un peu crispé mais il avance dans la foule sur le sol impeccablement blanc, sous la voûte de verre qui laisse la lumière du soleil éclater. La journée est belle céans. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que le modificateur de temps de Konoha fonctionne. Il a initialement prévu dans son scénario une rencontre sous la pluie. Il est certain, avec les sujets qu'il a choisis, d'ainsi pouvoir rendre une scène magnifique._

_Sous les encouragements, il rejoint les différents tableaux de bord qui entourent un grand plateau rond au centre de l'immense pièce. La plupart des membres de son équipe, en blouses blanches comme en costumes, est déjà installée devant les moniteurs. Il salue Iruka._

_« Umino-kun, comment se présentent les choses ? »_

_Le jeune homme lui rend son salut et remonte les manches de sa chemise._

_« Plutôt bien. Uchiha-kun est actuellement chez lui et il vient de remarquer qu'il n'a plus de thé. Comme nous l'avions espéré, de par l'habitude qu'il a d'en boire chaque jour à la même heure, il ressent un besoin incompréhensible d'en prendre. Son départ pour l'épicerie du coin est prévu pour dans deux minutes. On en compte cinq de plus pour faire le trajet._

_-Bien, commente Kakashi en saisissant plusieurs feuilles qu'un apprenti lui tend. »_

_Il les parcoure du regard rapidement._

_« Comment vous le faites arriver près du lieu de rencontre ?_

_-Comme vous nous l'avez demandé, on a prévu la pluie pour qu'elle tombe dès son entrée dans l'épicerie. Elle sera si forte que selon nos calculs, il devrait se mettre à courir pour rentrer chez lui rapidement. Mais il va sans doute partir en tee-shirt vu la température actuelle._

_-Lequel porte-t-il ?_

_-Le noir large avec le squelette de taureau._

_-Parfait. S'il avait son bracelet à pics, ce serait encore mieux._

_-Vous voulez qu'on lui donne l'impulsion ?_

_-Oui mais veillez à ce qu'il soit facile d'accès. Le timing doit être parfait._

_-C'est noté. »_

_Kakashi le laisse ici et passe à un autre ordinateur._

_« Apparence, santé ?_

_-Coiffé, de mauvaise humeur._

_-Excellent. C'est comme ça que les gens le préfèrent. Et le toit, alors ?_

_-On a créé le raccourci aujourd'hui. On fera tomber la grêle pour le forcer à se réfugier dans le passage à ce moment-là. Il voudra le poursuivre pour voir jusqu'où il mène et il arrivera sur le toit de cette façon-là._

_-Bien. Mais je veux que la grêle cesse dès qu'il aura détourné les yeux de la rue principale. Sinon, pas de sortie sur le toit, coup de foudre ou pas. Et la rencontre n'aura pas lieu._

_-Bien, Hatake-san. »_

_Kakashi hoche la tête. Sasuke n'est pas ce qui le préoccupe le plus. Contrairement à ce que l'on croit, il est facile de le manipuler par les éléments et les programmateurs le travaillent depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que l'envie de thé se fasse sentir et le pousse à sortir. Une chance qu'il ne soit pas paresseux. Un petit sourire étire ses lèvres quand on lui montre des images en direct du jeune homme. Beau, comme à son habitude, et avec un petit air revêche dû à sa légère irritation. Il lui va à ravir._

* * *

Sasuke leva la tête vers l'horloge de la cuisine qui indiquait quinze heures trente. Il soupira et referma la porte du tiroir qu'il était actuellement en train d'inspecter. Il fit un pas de côté et en ouvrit un autre. Mais il le referma bien vite avec brusquerie, tendu sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il était de toute façon inutile de poursuivre sa recherche. Il se connaissait bien et savait qu'il rangeait toujours tout ce qu'il avait à l'exact endroit. Cette maudite boîte de thé qu'il avait achetée la semaine passée ne pouvait être ni terminée ni autre part que dans un des maudits placards de sa cuisine. Rien n'expliquait sa disparition. En revanche, il était certain qu'elle n'était pas due à sa négligence. Il se souvint qu'il avait reçu Suigetsu il y avait peu. Ses soupçons se portèrent naturellement vers son meilleur ami.

Suigetsu n'était pas un amateur de thé. Il aimait par contre particulièrement l'énerver et il n'ignorait ni le goût prononcé qu'il avait pour cette boisson, ni le fait qu'il appréciait sa tasse quotidienne aux alentours de seize heures. Heure dont il se rapprochait puisqu'il vit du coin de l'œil l'aiguille des minutes abandonner le six.

Il serra les dents. Suigetsu lui paierait cela.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il se saisit de la veste qu'il avait laissée sur le porte-manteau et en tâta la poche pour s'assurer que son porte-monnaie s'y trouvait bien. Mais il s'arrêta alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir pour mettre ses chaussures et se souvint du temps éclatant qu'il faisait au dehors. Il haussa les épaules, sortit un billet et le glissa dans la poche arrière de son jean noir avant de remettre à sa place la veste.

Puis il se chaussa, se saisit des clés qui se trouvaient sur la commode de l'entrée. Il aperçut alors son vieux bracelet à pics qu'il pensait avoir soigneusement rangé dans sa salle-de-bains. Il haussa un sourcil et un doute le prit quant à la culpabilité de Suigetsu. Serait-il allé jusqu'à déplacer plusieurs de ses affaires pour attiser sa colère ? Ou était-ce lui-même qui se jouait sans le savoir de mauvais tours ? Il ne pouvait avoir fait autant d'erreurs en si peu de temps.

Il fronça les sourcils puis abandonna sa réflexion pour se saisir du bijou et l'attacher à son poignet gauche. Qu'importait. Il le porterait et n'oublierait ainsi pas, à son retour, de le remettre à la place qui lui était assignée.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta son appartement.

* * *

_Kakashi sourit de satisfaction en visionnant les images de Sasuke partant pour l'épicerie._

_« Parfait, dit-il. »_

_Tout est en marche de ce côté-ci. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à s'assurer que la seconde partie du plan se réalise. Il se tourne vers Ibiki._

_« Du côté d'Uzumaki-kun ? »_

_L'homme relève la tête de son ordinateur et offre un rictus à son patron._

_« En parfaite forme. Il a suivi Nara-kun sur le toit voisin de celui prévu pour la rencontre. Pour « rêvasser sous les nuages », qu'ils disent. La bande de voyous est prête à intervenir et ne devrait pas tarder._

_-Il me les faut dans cinq minutes. Jusque-là, vous me maintenez le gosse en place. Je le connais : ça fait quoi ? déjà dix minutes qu'il traîne là ? »_

_Ibiki acquiesce._

_« Il ne tiendra pas plus longtemps. Faites-moi des nuages qui ressemblent à ce qu'il aime et faites-les défiler. Je veux que son attention soit collée au ciel et qu'il ne pense pas une seule seconde à se barrer. »_

_Ibiki hoche une nouvelle fois la tête et se met aussitôt à taper sur son clavier._

_« Vous avez prévu la chute d'Uzumaki-kun ? demande-t-il à une assistante._

_-Oui, monsieur. Elle interviendra peu de temps avant l'arrivée d'Uchiha-kun. Nous avons compté qu'il perdrait connaissance moins de deux minutes._

_-Bien. Mais faites-le-moi rouler sous l'avant-toit. Je ne veux pas que la grêle le blesse._

_-C'est noté._

_-Vous avez prévu de faire disparaître Nara-kun et la bande ? adresse-t-il à Iruka._

_-Les simulateurs indiquent que la grêle devrait être suffisante pour les dissuader de poursuivre le combat. Et nous avons prévu de faire assommer Nara-kun par l'un des jeunes pour qu'il ne se réveille pas lors de la rencontre._

_-Trop risqué. Il pourrait intervenir plus tard et je veux que les deux jeunes soient laissés ensemble. Faites-le embarquer par le groupe et qu'ils le lâchent dans la confusion suffisamment loin pour qu'il n'ait pas l'envie de revenir._

_-Ça ne correspond pas à sa personnalité, intervient l'assistante. Il voudra forcément retrouver Uzumaki-kun._

_-Tordez-lui la cheville, alors. Je veux qu'il n'ait pas la moindre chance de se déplacer. Et détruisez son mobile pendant le combat. Qu'il ne puisse pas non plus joindre Uzumaki-kun. »_

_L'assistante ouvre de grands yeux, rougit, balbutie une rapide réponse et se courbe avant de partir donner les derniers impératifs à l'équipe._

_« Activez la visualisation ! ordonne alors Kakashi. »_

_Sur le plateau central, tout en rondeurs, s'allument alors plusieurs lumières, se déploient plusieurs écrans horizontaux et transparents. Du centre s'élève dans un léger grincement une énorme sphère virtuelle blanche qui entre dans une lente rotation. Plusieurs images de Sasuke, en route pour l'épicerie, et de Naruto, allongé auprès de son ami Shikamaru à admirer le ciel, s'étalent bientôt sur sa surface. Kakashi sourit._

_« On envoie. »_

* * *

« J'aurais jamais cru ça.

-Cru quoi ?

-Ben que ça faisait cet effet.

-De quoi ?

-De regarder les nuages. »

Shikamaru sourit doucement aux mots de Naruto et tendit les bras pour les croiser derrière sa tête et surélever sa nuque.

« Tu trouves ça comment ? demanda-t-il. »

Naruto ne répondit pas immédiatement. Un rapide coup d'œil permit à Shikamaru de remarquer le léger froncement de sourcils qui froissait de façon si étrange le visage de son ami tant il était inhabituel – et pourtant, c'était la preuve d'une réflexion sans doute plus philosophique qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être.

« Plutôt… apaisant. »

Shikamaru sourit de plus belle.

« Pas une mauvaise chose pour toi. »

Naruto fut aussitôt assis, un poing serré, les sourcils froncés.

« Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? »

Shikamaru soupira et posa une main sur le bras de son camarade de classe pour l'inviter à se rallonger.

« Ça veut dire que si t'étais capable de rester calme deux minutes, ce serait génial, expliqua-t-il en soupirant. »

Naruto fit la moue et résista quelques secondes avant de se rallonger et de croiser les bras.

« Moi, ça m'aide à réfléchir, enchaîna Shikamaru, certain qu'orienter la discussion vers un nouveau sujet serait le seul moyen d'obtenir le silence auquel il aspirait. »

Comme il s'y attendait, sa réplique surprit Naruto qui tourna vers lui de grands yeux avant de les diriger vers le ciel d'un bleu pur au-dessus d'eux. Les nuages, lentement, y passaient sous le souffle du vent.

« Hé ! fit soudain Naruto en en pointant un du doigt. On dirait un bol de ramen ! »

Shikamaru eut un petit sourire en coin. Seul Naruto pouvait imaginer des nouilles dans la forme nébuleuse d'un cumulus. Il ne put s'empêcher une petite remarque sarcastique à ce sujet qui lui valut un nouvel emportement de la part du blond. Et comme ils s'invectivaient gentiment, ils furent interrompus par une voix moqueuse qui leur glaça le sang.

« Oh ! mais voyez que voilà ! Ce sale paresseux de Nara. On ne t'avait pas dit que ce toit faisait partie de notre territoire ? »

* * *

_« Ça vient, cet orage ? demande Kakashi avec agacement. »_

_Ibiki lui adresse un signe de tête et appuie sur une touche. Sur la sphère apparaît alors une image du ciel tel que le voient Sasuke, Naruto et Shikamaru._

_« Parfait, murmure Kakashi, concentré. »_

* * *

Le temps était proprement éclatant. La chaleur aurait pu être écrasante si une légère brise n'était pas venue l'atténuer. Le cœur plus léger que lorsqu'il était encore dans son appartement, Sasuke marchait d'un pas tranquille en direction de l'épicerie la plus proche qu'il savait n'être qu'à cinq minutes à pied. Mains dans les poches, il s'amusait des taches d'ombre et de lumière qui se dessinaient sur les trottoirs. Les feuilles des arbres qu'il longeait bruissaient doucement sous le vent. Quelques enfants roulaient en vélo sur le trottoir d'en face. Les gens alentour souriaient. Et s'il préférait habituellement la solitude et les visages refermés, il se laissa aller à un doux sentiment de paix.

L'épicerie fut bientôt en vue. Il y entra et se dirigea assez naturellement vers le rayon où il savait être entreposées les boîtes de thé. Tout aussi rapidement, il se saisit de la saveur qu'il préférait et qu'il buvait essentiellement ces derniers temps.

Cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes. Mais lorsqu'il fut à la caisse, il remarqua la soudaine pénombre qui venait de s'abattre dans le magasin. Etonné, il leva les yeux vers les vitrines. Et ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

Le ciel s'était en un clin d'œil obscurci. De gros nuages noirs s'étaient assemblés et un léger grondement, comme celui d'un dieu en colère, se fit entendre. Bouche bée devant les premières gouttes qui s'écrasèrent contre la vitre, il n'entendit pas la caissière qui lui indiquait le montant de ce qu'il devait. Il tendit machinalement le billet qu'il avait préalablement sorti de sa poche sans quitter l'extérieur des yeux. Il mit un temps avant de reprendre ses esprits et de récupérer la boîte qu'on lui tendait.

Il revint, les sourcils froncés, à la pluie qui s'abattait maintenant au dehors. Comment le temps pouvait-il si rapidement changer ? Sans un seul signe annonciateur d'un tel déluge ? Il songea alors qu'il n'avait rien prévu : ni veste ni parapluie ni sac. Il coinça alors la boîte dans une de ses poches. Son pantalon, heureusement légèrement trop large, lui tombant sur les hanches, lui permit cependant de trouver suffisamment de place pour l'enfoncer aux trois quarts.

Il se rapprocha de la sortie. Hésita un temps. Puis ouvrit la porte et s'élança dans la rue.

* * *

_« C'est quoi, ce bermuda troué ? demande Kakashi en observant les images de Shikamaru et de Naruto. »_

_Le silence se fait dans l'équipe._

_« Il n'avait plus rien de propre à part ça et nous avons préféré le lui faire mettre plutôt qu'un pantalon taché, répond une voix féminine jeune – et pourtant bien autoritaire. Faire une machine l'aurait mis en retard sur le planning et aurait pu faire échouer la rencontre. »_

_Kakashi se retourne lentement et croise le regard décidé de Shizune._

_« J'aurais dû me douter que cette décision ne pouvait venir que de toi…_

_-Et pourquoi ça ? demande la jeune femme en croisant les bras et en levant un sourcil. »_

_Le regard de Kakashi s'abaisse sur le pantalon qu'elle porte et qui laisse voir ses genoux à travers deux fentes découpées avec précision._

_« Tu as toujours voulu qu'il ait le même look grunge que toi. »_

_Elle fronce les sourcils, menaçante._

_« Un problème avec ça ? »_

_Kakashi repose un rapport qu'on vient de lui remettre pour se tourner pleinement vers elle et la toiser d'un regard dur._

_« J'en aurai un si ça affecte Uchiha-kun. »_

_Shizune lève les yeux au ciel._

_« Oh ! s'il-te-plaît ! Tout ça pour un bermuda !_

_-Tu vois, c'est précisément pour ça que Senju-sama m'a laissé le boulot à moi. J'ai depuis longtemps compris que rien ne doit être laissé au hasard. »_

_Le visage de Shizune s'assombrit._

_« Ce n'est peut-être rien pour toi, poursuit Kakashi, mais tu oublies que Sasuke ne supporte pas les vêtements troués._

_-Quand c'est lui qui les porte ! Et franchement, tu crois qu'il s'en rendra compte sous une pluie battante ? Je croyais que son regard devait directement tomber dans celui d'Uzumaki-kun ?_

_-C'est ce qui est prévu, oui. Mais tu crois que tes goûts sont partagés par le public ?_

_-Tout le monde dans l'équipe s'accorde à dire que ça lui va bien et que ça renforce son côté sauvage. Son indiscipline est justement ce qui séduit ton cher public adoré. Ah ! et petite remarque, en passant… Les simulateurs indiquent bien que c'est ça qui intéressera Uchiha-kun lors de la rencontre. »_

_Kakashi serre les dents._

_« Alors tu te permets d'interférer dans mon travail ?_

_-Pas le moins du monde, répond sèchement Shizune. J'ai juste fait suivre les règles les plus élémentaires d'hygiène à ton protégé et je me suis assurée qu'il soit à l'heure pour se faire casser la figure par ta précieuse bande de voyous. »_

_Ses yeux quittent le visage de Kakashi pour se porter plus loin, derrière lui. Il se retourne. Sur les images transférées autour de la sphère, le fameux gang vient d'apparaître et encercle à présent Naruto et Shikamaru._

_Kakashi se rapproche d'Iruka._

_« Préparez la chute de Naruto. »_

_L'homme hoche la tête. Il demande ensuite :_

_« L'entorse de Nara-kun ?_

_-Prévue dans quelques secondes : un des garçons l'amènera jusqu'aux escaliers qui mènent à la cour intérieure. Nara-kun aura le réflexe de le fuir jusqu'au prochain quartier. Nous le ferons de nouveau tomber à ce moment-là. Il sera en sûreté mais incapable de se relever. Et le portable aura disparu lors de sa chute dans les escaliers. »_

_Kakahsi sourit._

_« Excellent. »_

* * *

Naruto et Shikamaru se levèrent en un bond. La bande, bientôt, les encercla. Shikamaru fut le premier à prendre la parole, les mains dans les poches et un air faussement nonchalant sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kiba ? »

Le brun face à lui, dont la figure était peinturlurée de rouge, lui sourit méchamment et répondit :

« Oh, presque rien. Je veux juste que tu déguerpisses, et vite fait. Tu nous déranges à toujours t'allonger comme une larve ici. »

Naruto serra les poings.

« N'importe quoi ! C'est juste une de tes excuses de merde pour nous faire chier. Tu cherches quoi, Inuzuka ? A avoir mon poing dans la gueule ? »

L'autre pouffa.

« Comme si t'en étais capable ! »

Naruto fronça d'autant plus les sourcils et montra les dents.

« Du calme, siffla Shikamaru, d'un ton impératif. »

Il connaissait bien son ami : il était colérique et serait bien capable de se lancer dans la mêlée sans réfléchir. Ils étaient quatre autour d'eux et il reconnaissait parfaitement les frères Sabaku aux côtés de Kiba : Kankuro et ses yeux cerclés de violet, Gaara et ses paupières noircies ; ainsi que Shino, l'amoureux des insectes, qui portait toujours de mystérieuses lunettes de soleil, sans doute pour cacher un regard qu'il savait pourtant meurtrier.

Un ricanement échappa à Kiba. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et adressa un sourire narquois aux deux amis. L'air s'assombrit et Shikamaru vit avec stupeur de gros nuages noirs s'amonceler à une vitesse surprenante au-dessus de leurs têtes. Son inattention lui coûta beaucoup. L'un des garçons venait de s'abattre sur lui et de lui coller son poing dans le ventre. Son souffle se coupa, il se sentit partir en arrière et retomber sur le sol sur lequel il glissa jusqu'à l'embouchure des escaliers. Il eut à peine le temps de relever les yeux vers son agresseur pour reconnaître Kankuro qu'un nouveau poing le frappa à la joue.

« Shikamaru ! »

Le cri de Naruto se perdit dans le bourdonnement qui assaillit soudain ses oreilles. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de voir pour comprendre que son ami s'était jeté sur Kiba. Sa vue se brouilla, il se sentit relevé et poussé vers les escaliers. Il se recroquevilla et les dégringola en quelques secondes. Plusieurs fois, ses côtes retombèrent contre le bord traître des marches ; plusieurs fois, ses pieds cognèrent contre les murs. Il jaillit dans la cour intérieure et la pluie aussitôt percuta sa peau. Il entendit les pas rapides de Kankuro dans le passage derrière lui. Mu par un impératif besoin de s'éloigner de son attaquant, il se releva tant bien que mal et gagna l'autre bout de la cour intérieure avant de déboucher dans la rue principale.

« Hé ! »

Le cri de Kankuro le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds et il prit à gauche pour remonter la rue. Il perçut rapidement les vociférations de l'autre qui le talonnait de près. Il tourna une nouvelle fois à gauche, traversa sans prendre vraiment attention aux voitures qui le klaxonnèrent la rue, enjamba tant bien que mal le grillage du parc qui se trouvait là, s'enfonça entre les arbres, bouscula un enfant lorsqu'il passa sur l'aire de jeux qu'il y avait au centre, gagna l'opposé, escalada une nouvelle fois le portail. Retomba mal.

Il serra les dents, un juron lui échappa et il se força à se lever pour poursuivre vers une butte non loin.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il sentit la grêle. Une exclamation surprise fit écho au premier glaçon qui lui écorcha le front. Il fut en un rien de temps acculé au mur le plus proche. La douleur éclata alors à sa cheville. Il hurla, ferma les yeux sous l'onde de souffrance, s'affaissa et saisit son pied en grimaçant. Il espérait que Kankuro avait perdu sa trace. Il se savait incapable désormais de se relever.

* * *

_« Vous avez vérifié le shampooing d'Uzumaki-kun ce matin ? demande Kakashi à Sakura. »_

_La jeune fille hoche la tête, amusée de la nervosité de son patron._

_« Oui, on vous assure que ses cheveux resteront d'un blond éclatant malgré la pluie !_

_-Les cicatrices sont régulières ?_

_-Aussi droites que les moustaches d'un chat. Uchiha-kun ne pourra pas y résister._

_-Vous n'avez pas su lui faire lâcher son tee-shirt orange ?_

_-C'est son favori, Hatake-san._

_-Soit… On accumule les défauts de ce côté-ci, glisse-t-il à l'attention de Shizune qu'il sent se tendre derrière lui. »_

_Sakura a un regard gêné pour la secrétaire de Tsunade._

_« Bon, voyons voir cette chute, chuchote-t-il alors qu'il s'avance vers la sphère pour une meilleure vue d'ensemble. »_

* * *

Courir sous la pluie était loin d'être l'exercice le plus agréable au monde pour Sasuke. La pluie en elle-même ne le dérangeait pas. C'était la sensation des vêtements lui collant à la peau qui l'horripilait. Il souffla et accéléra l'allure. Plus vite il serait rentré, plus vite il pourrait oublier l'inconfort de la situation. Et par-dessus tout, il ne fallait pas que le thé prît l'eau.

Il tourna à un coin et commença à remonter la rue. Mais un choc sur le coude lui fit relever les yeux vers le ciel. Le bras qu'il avait dressé au-dessus de sa tête pour se protéger un tant soit peu le visage lui permit d'éviter de prendre un nouveau grêlon sur la tempe. Surpris, il sentit bientôt une multitude de piqûres s'abattre sur son corps et la douleur qu'elle lui provoqua le fit tanguer jusqu'à un court passage entre deux maisons qui avait le mérite d'être protégé par un léger avant-toit. Il recula jusqu'à sentir un obstacle derrière ses jambes et tomber en arrière dans un léger cri.

Il se rattrapa tant bien que mal avec ses mains et tourna la tête pour remarquer que dans son dos s'élevait un escalier. Il revint ensuite à l'entrée du passage qui donnait sur la rue et laissait voir l'affolante quantité de grêlons qui pleuvait sur le bitume. Il soupira d'exaspération. Décidément, le temps n'était aujourd'hui pas clément.

* * *

_« Il y a… une chose que j'ai toujours… aimée chez Uzumaki-kun, souffle Hinata, une jeune stagiaire entrée sous la recommandation de Sakura._

_-Ah oui ? demande cette dernière en détournant les yeux de la sphère sur laquelle elle suit avec attention les péripéties du jeune Sasuke. »_

_Hinata rougit et hoche légèrement la tête._

_« Ses yeux. »_

_Elle lève le doigt pour désigner une des images. Et lorsque Sakura y porte son regard, elle tombe dans celui bleu ciel, déterminé du jeune homme. Elle sourit. Si sa préférence va au jeune Sasuke dont la peau pâle, les yeux noirs et les mèches brunes correspondent à son idéal masculin, elle ne peut ôter à Naruto la beauté de son regard. Extrêmement expressif, passionné, d'une couleur si naturelle et pourtant si attractive. A cet instant, comme son visage entier glisse sur la sphère, elle doit reconnaître qu'il est beau. Et ce n'est pas la légère entaille qu'il a à la lèvre inférieure qui attentera à son charme. Pourtant, Kakashi ne peut s'empêcher de s'en inquiéter._

_« Je vous avais dit que je ne voulais pas de blessures au visage, bon sang ! »_

_Elle pouffe. Son patron est parfois si pointilleux que c'en est risible._

* * *

Un nouveau coup donna le tournis à Naruto. Sa vue se brouilla, quelques points blancs s'y agglomérèrent. Puis il secoua la tête et perçut à temps le corps de Gaara qui se jetait sur le sien. Il le reçut en plein abdomen et resserra ses bras autour de sa tête tandis qu'il se sentait reculer. Son dos rencontra le rebord du toit et il jura sous la douleur qui y naquit. Gaara se dégagea avec brusquerie de son emprise et il se sentit s'affaisser quelque peu. Un nouveau coup près de l'oreille lui fut donné par Shino avant que celui-ci ne le saisît par le col et ne le relevât pour plonger son regard noir dans le sien. Ses lunettes, brisées par le blond, traînaient près d'eux.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! maugréa le jeune homme. »

Naruto répondit par un sourire en coin.

« Désolé, playboy, tu vas faire peur à toutes les filles, maintenant ! C'est pas aujourd'hui que tu mettras un terme à ton célibat. »

Shino serra les dents et sa prise sur le col du tee-shirt criard se raffermit. Il souleva Naruto jusqu'à faire dépasser ses hanches du rebord. Le jeune homme commença à suffoquer. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans les bras de son vis-à-vis et celui-ci le repoussa avec une injure. Mais le poids du garçon pesa soudain sur ses bras et il le lâcha sans véritablement comprendre qu'il venait de chuter de l'autre côté du rebord, sans un cri.

Il resta un temps, ahuri, sans bouger. Puis Kiba et Gaara le rejoignirent rapidement en lui demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il fallut même que le chef de bande le secouât par les épaules pour qu'il réagît. Il se pencha alors par-dessus le bord et fut rapidement imité par ses acolytes.

Deux mètres plus bas, Naruto gisait, inconscient, sur un toit plat voisin. Il avait roulé sous un petit auvent et ne bougeait plus. Alarmé, les jeunes s'apprêtaient à enjamber le rebord pour aller voir son état lorsque la grêle les surprit.

« Merde… On se tire ! hurla Kiba. »

Sans hésiter, ils s'engouffrèrent dans les escaliers qu'avaient plus tôt empruntés Kankuro et Shikamaru.

* * *

_« Bien, bien… »_

_Kakashi pose les mains sur un des bureaux et s'y appuie, les yeux toujours fixés sur la sphère. Pour l'instant, tout se déroule comme prévu. La rencontre approche. La pression va s'accroissant et il peut presque sentir la sueur perler sur sa peau. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que les simulateurs n'aient pas menti et que ces deux-là se tombent dans les bras._

_Il ferme un temps les yeux, prend le temps de souffler puis se tourne vers Ibiki._

_« Faites-moi dégager Uchiha-kun de là. Il a du retard. »_

_Ibiki se saisit d'un petit disque et l'insère dans son ordinateur._

_« Bien, chef. »_

_Puis il tape un rapide message au clavier et finit par la touche « entrée »._

* * *

Frigorifié, Sasuke se frotta les bras et tapa du pied. Il faisait étonnamment froid dans le passage où il s'était réfugié. Il n'attendait plus que la fin de la grêle pour reprendre sa course et gagner son appartement. Il rêvait d'un bain chaud et d'une bonne tasse de thé.

Il jeta un œil à la boîte qu'il avait enfilée dans sa poche pour s'assurer de sa présence. Avec tout ce qu'il endurait à l'instant, il n'avait pas intérêt à la perdre ou bien sa colère atteindrait son paroxysme et il fulminerait en y repensant pendant bien des jours.

Un bruit sourd retentit à ses oreilles. Il leva les yeux vers l'avant-toit contre lequel ricochaient les grêlons et fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Un nouveau coup se fit entendre. Puis un autre. Et dans un grand brouhaha, la moitié de l'auvent qui le protégeait des intempéries s'effondra devant lui. Il fut debout en un rien de temps et après un « putain » retentissant, il s'engagea dans les escaliers pour s'éloigner des débris.

Quelques insultes lui échappèrent encore tandis qu'il contemplait les dégâts, les bras croisés et toujours aussi transi de froid. Il jeta alors un œil par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir la fin des escaliers qui débouchaient sur un bout de ciel désespérément gris. Il fronça les sourcils et s'en approcha.

« Bordel, à quoi ça mène, ce truc ? »

* * *

_Fébrile, Kakashi passe d'un ordinateur à un autre, d'un subordonné au suivant, veillant à ce que chaque élément s'imbrique bien avec les autres. Il lève une nouvelle fois les yeux vers les images de Sasuke remontant les escaliers. Puis il hurle presque :_

_« Pourquoi Uzumaki-kun ne se réveille pas ? Vous avez presque vingt secondes de retard dans le planning ! Réveillez-le-moi. Maintenant ! »_

* * *

Dans un geignement, Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Il vit d'abord la toile noire de l'auvent au-dessus de lui qui tremblait sous l'assaut du ciel. Il porta ensuite la main à sa tête douloureuse pour se masser le crâne. Puis il se redressa et le bruit assourdissant du grésil qui martelait les alentours l'étouffa. Son tee-shirt collait à sa peau et gênait ses mouvements. La pluie s'était infiltrée par les trous qui parsemaient son bermuda vert et avait gelé ses jambes. Il se releva tout à fait en chancelant un peu et ses baskets firent un bruit écœurant lorsque le trop-plein d'eau qui s'y trouvait se fit repousser par la pression de ses pieds contre le sol.

Il grimaça et porta de nouveau la main à son visage. Ses membres étaient douloureux et il se souvenait à peine avoir chuté. Il ne s'y arrêta pas car il se voyait sauf et surtout seul : signe que les malfaiteurs avaient déguerpi. Et l'avaient laissé à son sort. Il serra les dents à cette idée et se jura de leur faire regretter ce raid surprise.

* * *

_« Bien… on s'approche… Stoppez-moi cette grêle. Et je veux une bonne pluie. Ni torrentielle ni légère. Le genre de pluie qui rendra la scène d'autant plus spectaculaire et saisissante. »_

_La passion qu'on lit à présent sur le visage de Kakashi ne permet aucun doute quant à l'investissement qu'il place dans ces rencontres qu'il crée de toute pièce. Mais le cas des deux jeunes que l'on voit peu à peu se croiser semble singulièrement lui tenir à cœur. Et Shizune, bien qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup, le comprend un peu._

_Naruto et Sasuke, qu'ils suivent depuis quelques mois déjà, sont des adolescents particulièrement attachants. Le premier est pétillant de vie, dynamique, déterminé, entêté, sanguin et généreux. Le second est sombre, taciturne, malin, parfois tendre, torturé et malgré tout emporté. Si opposés dans leurs physiques, si accordés cependant, les simulateurs prévoient entre eux une compatibilité élevée. L'entente à long terme peut bien sûr s'avérer difficile et nul ne saurait dire si l'histoire qu'ils vont bientôt débuter est vouée à l'échec ou non._

_Mais ce que leur équipe tente de capturer, ce que les gens veulent voir n'est autre que ce moment où leurs regards se croiseront pour la première fois, où ils se découvriront l'un l'autre, où l'attirance naîtra et les fera, inexorablement, se rencontrer, se heurter, se fracasser l'un contre l'autre avec une violence, une passion et un désir qui ne seront jamais aussi bouillants qu'au premier contact._

_Ce qu'ils veulent, c'est leur rencontre, tout simplement._

* * *

Sasuke atteignit bientôt le haut des marches et la luminosité grise du dehors, après l'obscurité relative du passage qu'il venait de longer, l'aveugla un temps. Sans s'en rendre compte, il en sortit tout à fait. La pluie revint aussitôt plaquer ses mèches brunes contre son visage blafard, imprégna son tee-shirt sombre et son jean noir. Il leva la tête vers le ciel duquel ne tombait plus aucun grêlon – juste une pluie fine, insistante, presque éreintante. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois sous la surprise puis balaya les alentours. Un toit plat dallé, comme il en existait tant à Konoha. Des repères de bandes, la plupart du temps. Il eut un petit sourire crispé au souvenir d'une rencontre quelque peu sportive qu'il avait eue avec l'une d'entre elles il y avait peu.

Avisant qu'il pouvait dès à présent rentrer chez lui, il amorça un geste pour descendre les marches. Cependant, son attention fut retenue par une silhouette qui se profilait sur sa droite, sortant de l'abri d'un auvent. Fronçant les sourcils, il fit un pas. Sa curiosité, piquée à vif, lui intimait de rester. Peut-être reconnaîtrait-il un des frères Sabaku ? Il avait un léger compte à régler avec eux.

* * *

_« Oui, c'est ça, approche-toi… murmure Kakashi en suivant la progression des deux protagonistes. Zoomez sur leurs visages. Il ne faut pas manquer leurs expressions ! »_

* * *

L'incessant martellement des grêlons s'arrêta en quelques secondes. Naruto mit un temps à comprendre d'où venait le léger malaise qu'il éprouvait. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était l'absence de toute clameur de la glace percutante, il jeta un œil curieux au ciel. Et comprit alors que la grêle avait cessé. Plutôt que de s'en étonner, il s'en réjouit. La pluie était bien plus appréciable. Un large sourire aux lèvres, il rit et sortit, les mains dans les poches, de l'ombre de l'auvent pour s'avancer sur le toit.

Comme il arrivait à la moitié de celui-ci, il releva les yeux, à la recherche des escaliers qui le mèneraient à la grand-rue. Ce fut là qu'il le vit. Et qu'il s'arrêta, yeux grands ouverts et bouche entrouverte.

* * *

_« Parfait. Lumières, préparez-vous, ça va bientôt être à vous. »_

* * *

Le cœur de Sasuke s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'il croisa le regard bleu de son vis-à-vis. Il avait vu sa silhouette étirée s'avancer, remarqué l'éclat flavescent des mèches éparpillées sur son front et ses joues par la pluie qui tombait toujours et l'attitude détendue que prouvaient les mains dans les poches de son bermuda vert, perçu le rire léger de cet autre garçon, sensiblement de son âge. Mais ce furent bien ses yeux qui créèrent l'accroc dans sa respiration lorsqu'il les rencontra.

Sans voix, il passa sur le visage de l'autre : l'air perdu, la peau hâlée et tendue des pommettes, les fines cicatrices qui parcouraient ses joues, les lèvres blanches entrouvertes – dont l'inférieure était légèrement fendue près de la commissure, et la couleur amarante du sang, sublimant le teint de peau, remua quelque chose en lui. Il cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Ouvrit la bouche pour parler. La referma.

* * *

_« Les récepteurs ?_

_-Positifs. La réception d'Uchiha-kun est bonne. Il est même conquis ! »_

_Kakashi hoche la tête._

* * *

Face à lui, Naruto distingua un jeune qui ne devait guère être plus âgé que lui. Ses cheveux sombres, plaqués par la pluie, s'accordaient à des yeux d'un noir profond. Ils contrastaient fortement avec sa peau d'une teinte plus pâle que la sienne. L'ovale du visage était tendre ; les épaules, fortes ; les bras, ballants. Il portait, à son contraire, des vêtements noirs et sur son tee-shirt apparaissaient les os blancs d'un animal. Comme lui, il était tout en bichromie : lumière et ténèbres.

La silhouette longue et mince le fit frissonner comme il s'arrêtait sur les hanches sur lesquelles tombait le pantalon légèrement trop large. Il revint à son visage et déglutit tandis que la pensée que ce garçon était incroyablement beau le traversait. Il le vit lui aussi l'examiner et s'apprêter à prendre la parole. Mais il n'en fit finalement rien et, plongés dans le regard qui leur faisait face, ils restèrent quelques temps ainsi.

* * *

_« Uzumaki-kun ? interroge Kakashi._

_-Envoûté, lui répond une assistante avec un petit sourire. »_

* * *

Sasuke ne sut si c'était l'autre qui avait entamé le premier geste ou si c'était lui. Quoi qu'il en fût, ils firent tous deux un pas, puis un autre. Et sans savoir véritablement pourquoi, ils furent bientôt tout proches, à scruter sans cesse le visage de l'autre, perdus dans l'amalgame de sentiments qui les prenait, confus de ressentir une telle émotion, une telle attirance pour un parfait inconnu.

Avec hésitation, Sasuke leva une main et la posa sur une joue pour suivre le tracé des cicatrices qui la striaient, repousser une mèche blonde brunie par la pluie, arrêter une goutte d'eau qui chutait jusqu'au menton.

* * *

_« Bien… encore un peu… »_

* * *

Si Naruto tressaillit d'abord, surpris de ce geste quand il l'avait pourtant inconsciemment tant désiré, il ne frissonna que de plaisir par la suite. Ses yeux bleus, troublés, suivaient toujours les courbes du visage près du sien. Il se mordit la lèvre. Et comme enhardi par l'audace de l'autre, il posa une main sur son épaule. Elle se referma un temps, indécise, puis se rouvrit et glissa jusqu'aux clavicules, remonta et dévia sur le cou avant de venir enserrer la nuque. Elle caressa lentement les cheveux qui y tombaient et il fixa un temps la pomme d'Adam du jeune homme face à lui avant de revenir aux yeux sombres qui ne le quittaient pas et se plissèrent ensuite.

Naruto déglutit de nouveau et ne put s'empêcher de redescendre le long de la courbe du nez jusqu'aux lèvres minces desquelles s'échappait un souffle dorénavant saccadé.

* * *

_« Allez… »_

* * *

Le cœur de Sasuke fit un bond quand il sentit l'autre le toucher, le regarder avec tant d'émotions, aussi perdu qu'il pouvait l'être. Il s'emballa fortement lorsqu'il le vit quitter son regard pour tomber sur ses lèvres. Ce fut naturellement qu'il l'imita. Ses paupières, lourdes d'attente, se fermèrent. Et il se pencha vers lui.

* * *

_« Attention… à mon top… »_

* * *

Loin d'être effrayé par ce visage qui se rapprochait peu à peu du sien, Naruto se tendit vers lui et ferma à son tour les yeux. La bouche de l'autre, délicate, se posa sur la sienne. Une immense et vertigineuse vague de volupté remonta le long de son ventre, tournoya dans sa poitrine. Il soupira et se rapprocha comme sa deuxième main rejoignait la première dans la nuque blanche de son vis-à-vis. Il le sentit passer un bras dans son dos pour lui aussi resserrer leur étreinte. Et lorsque ses lèvres se mirent à se mouvoir sur les siennes, il perdit totalement pied.

* * *

_« Top ! »_

* * *

Perdus dans leur baiser, Naruto et Sasuke ne remarquèrent pas les spots qui venaient de s'allumer depuis d'autres toits et dont la lumière, filtrée par la pluie, les entourait comme un halo protecteur, sublimant la beauté de l'instant, redessinant les courbes de leurs deux corps enlacés, les bras du blond passés autour du cou du brun, ceux de celui-ci enserrant sa nuque et son dos.

Sasuke pencha la tête sur le côté, frôla de la langue les lèvres de Naruto qui s'entrouvrirent aussitôt, récolta la saveur âcre du sang qui s'y perdait et le rendit fou, approfondit dès lors leur baiser. Un nouveau et savoureux vertige se saisit de Naruto et il gémit en répondant à l'autre, passant la langue sur la sienne, se délectant du toucher chaud et soyeux que leur rencontre offrait.

Une de ses mains s'enfonça dans les mèches brunes et il se recula à peine pour mordiller une lèvre pâle avant de replonger sur elle pour toujours plus de contacts.

Sasuke gémit faiblement sous la douce attaque avant de poser les mains sur les hanches de son compagnon pour les plaquer aux siennes. Le choc les fit haleter, se presser d'autant plus l'un contre l'autre. Les mains de Naruto, fiévreuses, passèrent sur les bras de l'autre, son torse, ses épaules, son dos. Celles de Sasuke, insolentes, glissèrent jusqu'à ses reins, plus bas, le ramenèrent encore à lui.

Enflammés, ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser, de se heurter, d'éveiller le désir explosif qui grésillait dans leurs veines. Et toujours, baignés de lumière, écrasés par la pluie, ils s'enlaçaient, se croyant seuls au monde.

* * *

_« Trois, deux, un… compte Kakashi. »_

* * *

Il y eut une brève explosion. Des serpentins de feu retombèrent autour d'eux, bientôt éteints par la pluie. Peu surpris mais haletants et les yeux troublés, Naruto et Sasuke se séparèrent l'un de l'autre sans se lâcher vraiment. Quelques secondes passèrent ainsi pendant lesquelles ils se contemplèrent à nouveau. Puis un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun tandis que son compagnon explosait de rire et posait la tête dans son cou. L'étreinte se resserra. Et leurs visages rayonnants se répondirent.

La pluie, peu à peu, s'amenuisa. Ils n'en firent pas grand cas et se contentèrent de se regarder à nouveau avant de fondre l'un sur l'autre et de reprendre leur baiser.

C'était une rencontre des plus surprenantes, pendant laquelle la passion était venue bien trop vite, que le déconcertant hasard ne semblait pas même avoir faite. Mais ils n'étaient pour l'instant, l'un comme l'autre, pas prêts à trop y réfléchir et préféraient se laisser aller, submergés par leurs sensations.

* * *

_Autour de la sphère où les exclamations, accompagnées de dynamiques applaudissements, fusent, Kakashi Hatake et son équipe, émus, contemplent leur œuvre et présentent un air ravi. Ils voient ces deux jeunes, inconscients de la mise en scène qui les a menés l'un à l'autre, se dévorer, emportés par l'ardeur du feu qui les consume._

_Une main se pose sur l'épaule de Kakashi et celui-ci se retourne vers Tsunade qui, visiblement satisfaite, lui sourit gentiment._

_« Félicitations, Hatake-kun. Tu as fait du bon boulot, une fois de plus. Une de tes meilleures programmations. »_

_Kakashi rayonne d'autant plus. Il reconnaît en lui-même sa réussite, ajoute mentalement cette rencontre, savamment orchestrée et brillamment réussie, à son palmarès. Il se courbe légèrement et répond avec douceur :_

_« Merci, Senju-sama. »_

_L'art de la programmation n'a jamais eu un goût si délectable._

* * *

**D**ésespérine

Fanfiction publiée sur _fanfiction_ et _fanfic-fr_. Si vous trouvez cette histoire sur une autre plate-forme, merci de m'en informer par message privé ou par mail – mon adresse électronique est disponible sur mon profil.


End file.
